


Here For The Music

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Third fic written for a fic_promptly prompt during their Contest week.</p>
<p>(<i>"comm speech"</i>)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Here For The Music

**Author's Note:**

> Third fic written for a fic_promptly prompt during their Contest week.
> 
> ( _"comm speech"_ )

There was no way he could get tickets to the concert without Soundwave finding out about it through his little fragging spies and then reporting it to Megatron. He knew it wouldn't end well for him if their leader was informed about his after hours activities. After all Decepticons were supposed crush everything beneath their pedes and take what they needed from their conquests.

Same reason went for the fragging Autobots, he couldn't risk them finding out that he had bought tickets to a concert held by the flesh creatures and come out in full force to protect the fleshies and either arrest or kill him on sight.

As much as he hated the tiny flesh creatures like the rest of his fellow Decepticons, he had to admit that they made some good music. Not as good as Cybertronian music had been before the War, but it was close to it.

Not to mention that he had been waiting to hear this particular group of flesh creatures to come a city that wasn't to far out of way from headquarters and make their music heard since they started their tour. He sneaks out of the base after his last shift for that particular cycle and drives out to the part of the city where the concert is going to be and sneaks in around the back of the music hall, moving to a well used area where drunk flesh creatures pay him no mind and he crouches there to listen.

Its not till the second verse of the third song that he registers the quiet presence of an Autobot – the Autobot's chief of their spies he thinks, next to him and he tenses minutely. Calmly the Autobot tilts his head towards him, his field riddled with what seemed to be idle curiosity as it brushes lightly against his.

( _“We gonna have trouble here, my mech?”_ )

( _“Negative. Only here for the music.”_ )

( _“Right. Then this has nothing to do with Megatron goin' after a power plant?”_ )

( _“Negative. As you can see the flesh creatures aren't bothered by my presence here.”_ )

The Autobot responds with an amused grin and when he speaks over the comm again, there's a hint of a laugh in his voice.

( _“Only because you chose to be near the drunkest of humans, mech.”_ )

( _“Affirmative. Now we going to have a problem, Autobot or can we go back to listening to this group?”_ )

( _“So as long as you don' cause trouble, then I won' attempt to bring you to Autobot base. Agreed?”_ )

( _“Agreed.”_ )

The matter settled, he turned his attention back to listening to the musical group that he had come here to listen as the Autobot moved away from his position. He doubted that Megatron would care that the Autobots had captured a lowly grunt like him and instead insist upon his deactivation.


End file.
